Watashi wo aishiteru
by naomi1755
Summary: La historia se centra en las estudiantes del instituto Tomoeda: Sakura quien comparte una linda relación con Shaoran; Tomoyo que tiene una relación casi perfecta con Kurogane; Naoko que se le cumple el sueño con un chico muy atractivo llamado Sousuke Amane y la que no tiene una muy buena relación: Chiharu y Yamasaki Takashi. Estas comparten un lazo que no es solo amistad...
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi wo aishiteru**

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro**

(Watashi wo Aishiteru anha to Wa Sukitte 私あなたを愛している私はあなたを愛し)

Nota: Ola! Soy Konata_chan autora de estos fics ^^ esta historia no tiene nada q ver con SCC o TRC solo uso sus personajes al igual q otros de CLAMP. Espero q les guste :)

Mi nombre es Sousuke Amane, seguro no tiene idea de quién soy pues, voy a ser uno de los protagonistas de esta historia que les voy a contar a continuación. Se podría decir que soy uno de los ''sobrevivientes'' de esto.

Han pasado aprox. 4 años desde aquel triste despedida que se dieron Sakura y Shaoran, pero él se fue con la promesa de volver algún día.

(Sakura esta pensativa, Tomoyo la mira algo preocupada)  
Tomoyo: ¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad?

Sakura: (''baja de su nube'') ¿Eh?, no Tomoyo no es eso, sino que me quede pensando en la última carta que me escribió:

_Hola Sakura, disculpa por no responderte hace una semana,_

_estuve muy ocupado con algunas cosas que están ocurriendo en mi casa_

_mis hermanas cada vez están más locas. Bueno volviendo al grano, tengo MUCHAS _

_ganas de verte porque, aunque estemos hablando por estas cartas_

_no es suficiente para demostrarte todo mi aprecio._

_Quisiera verte, estar contigo y que nadie más nos separe_

_Nunca. También tengo ganas de…_

Sakura: Eh… bueno lo demás es muy personal.

Tomoyo: (ríe pensando en lo que le ha escrito) seguro algo demasiado ''personal'' jejeje

Sakura: (sonrojada) en sus anteriores cartas también me dice que me quiere volver a ver y ver como he cambiado.

_Y… ¿Cómo ha cambiado Sakura Kinomoto?_

_Hola soy Tomoyo y estás leyendo… LOS CAMBIOS FISICOS DE SAKURITA!_

_Primero: Su estatura, es muy alta al igual que yo._

_Segundo: Su pelo, su pelo está un poco más largo._

_Tercero: Su pecho (chicos lo siento solo de Shaoran jejeje) no es muy plano pero guarda una sorpresa._

_Cuarto pero no menos importante: Se ha vuelto más dulce y despistada de lo que era…. Es tan tierna ¿no creen?_

Sakura: Tomoyo, ¿a quién le hablas?

Tomoyo: No lo sé creo que me he vuelto loca jejeje

Sakura: …. Hablando de Locuras, oye Tomoyo tu mamá me dijo que hablaste por correo electrónico con Shaoran (un poco enojada y nerviosa) ¿es eso cierto?

Tomoyo: (Madre ahora veras no venderé mi imagen para tu juguete de micrófono, pensaba amarga) bueno Sakura yo quería darte una sorpresa sobre la llegada de Sha…

Sakura (sorprendida y asustada comienza a gritar): ¡QUÉ TOMOYO, SHAORAN VA A VENIR Y TU NO ME HAS DICHO NADA!

Tomoyo: Te lo pensaba decir pero me dijo que llegaba el viernes, pero no parecía muy seguro de ser ese día.

Sakura: No Tomoyo, esto es malo… ¡MOMENTO! ¿D-dijiste viernes?

Tomoyo (muy feliz porque parecía que Sakura se había tranquilizado): Si, ¿Por qué?

Sakura: (una aura negra crece sobre ella) Porque… ¡HOY ES JUEVES!

Tomoyo: … ¿Qué? ¡AY! ¡LO SIENTO SAKURA NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA Y DEJE TODO PARA ULTIMA HORA, AHORA NO SÉ QUE VA A OCURRIR!

Sakura: Esta bien Tomoyo no te desesperes.

Tomoyo: ¿¡CÓMO NO ME VOY A DESESPERAR SAKURA!? El amor de tu vida tal vez venga mañana y tu ni siquiera lo sabias.

Sakura: Pero dijiste que no estabas segura…

Tomoyo: Sakura, parece que yo ahora estoy más histérica que tú.

_Saigo ni hitotsu chiisana KISU wo shite_  
_Kimi wa shizuka ni heya wo dete itta_

_Leaving me with one tiny last kiss  
You quietly walked out of the room_

_Hikitomeru koto mo dekizu damatte taeru koto mo nai_  
_Yurayura yureru boku wa heya no sumi no GITAA wo totte_

_I can't stop you neither can I bear it in silence  
Unsteadily I picked up my guitar in a corner of the room_

_"Kimi ga suki de suki de demo aa aa_  
_Dakedo dame de dame de umaku ikanakatta"_

_"Kimi ga suki de suki de demo aa aa_  
_Dakedo dame de dame de umaku ikanai"_

_"I love you love you but, ahh ahh  
But it doesn't work it doesn't work things are falling apart"_

_"Kimi ga suki de suki de demo aa aa_  
_Dakedo dame de dame de umaku ikanakatta"_

_"I love you love you but, ahh ahh  
But it doesn't work it doesn't work things have fallen apart"_

En Hong Kong:

Shaoran: Siento que me falta algo….

Madre de Shaoran: Tal vez te falta ese oso de peluche que tienes encima de tu cama.

Shaoran: (es verdad) N-No lo iba a olvidar como crees madre.

Madre de Shaoran: Desde que estas con esa jovencita Sakura te has vuelto muy distraído.

Shaoran: No madre, te equivocas; ahora veo todo más claro.

Madre de Shaoran: Te dejo para que hagas tu maleta y dejes de decir tonterías Shaoran.

(Meilin entra y se sorprende a ver a Shaoran con una maleta)

Meilin: ¿Shaoran? ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Por qué estas con esa maleta?

Shaoran (la mira con preocupación): Esto… Meilin disculpa no te lo había dicho antes…

Meilin: Tía… ¿d-de qué habla Shaoran?

Madre de Shaoran: Bueno Shaoran se irá de visita a Japón, va a visitar a su novia Sakura.

Meilin (en sus ojos crece una gran furia y tristeza): ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SHAORAN?! Yo tengo tantas ganas de ver a Kinomoto y a Daidouji. ¿Qué no has pensado en eso?

Shaoran (se amarga un poco): Meilin yo no voy para quedarme una eternidad, solo voy a visitar a Sakura.

Meilin (baja la mirada y empieza a llorar): ¿Es por qué no tengo poderes… verdad?

_**Algo que no había dicho es que, Meilin desde que volví con ella a Hong Kong se ha quejado mucho de no tener poderes, cuando hacia mi entrenamiento de magia Meilin me miraba triste. Por eso siempre cuando hago algo sin ella siempre piensa que la discrimino por no tener poderes; por supuesto esto no es verdad algunas cosas tengo que hacerlas yo solo.**_

Shaoran (me acerco a ella y la abrazo): Meilin… tonta, yo nunca lo hago porque tú no tengas poderes ¿no entiendo por qué siempre metes en todo tipo de situaciones ese tema?

Meilin (un poco calmada): Esta bien Shaoran, lo siento mucho.

Madre de Shaoran: Escucha Meilin, que no tengas poderes no te hace menos especial, deberías olvidar eso.

Meilin (asiente): Esta bien tía, Shaoran…

Shaoran: ¿Qué ocurre Meilin?

Meilin: Mándale mis saludos a Daidouji.

Shaoran (sonríe): No te preocupes Meilin yo le diré.

Madre de Shaoran: Meilin deja a Shaoran para que aliste su maleta.

Meilin: De acuerdo

En la academia de ballet de Tomoeda.

Chiharu: Ya debe estar por llegar…

Yuu: Oye Chiharu-san ¿no quieres ir con nosotras?

Haruhi: Si Chiharu-san

Chiharu: No se preocupen chicas, Takashi vendrá a recogerme.

Yuu (pensamiento): Algo me dice que no vendrá.

Haruhi: (ese idiota)

Pasaron 3 largas horas, mientras Chiharu esperaba y esperaba a su pareja, Chiharu se estaba hartando.

Chiharu (sonroja): Ese imbécil no vendrá…

Es un idiota, como lo odio –comienza a llorar-

En un centro comercial de Tokio.

Tomoyo (rebuscando en los stands): ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOO!

Sakura (asustada): Eh… Tomoyo, ¿puedo escoger algo yo?

Tomoyo: Por supuesto que no, ¿quieres verte bien si o no?

Sakura: O-Ok…

Tomoyo: ¡No hay nada que te favorezca!

Sakura: Creo que a Shaoran no le va importar la ropa….

Tomoyo (sarcástica): Ah…. ya veo tú quieres ir desnuda –sonrisa burlona-

Sakura (roja): N-No nada de eso

Tomoyo: Entonces espera un poco.

Sakura: S-Si…

Tomoyo no encontraba nada bueno para su mejor amiga, o bueno ella piensa que nada de esa ropa le quedaría bien a Sakura… Hasta que:

Sakura: Oye Tomoyo.

Tomoyo (desesperada): ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Sakura: ¿Que tal este?

La ex-card captor había encontrado una blusa lila que le iba muy bien con sus hermosos ojos verdes, Tomoyo quedo encantada.

Al otro dia.

Tomoyo (grabando): ¡Awww! ¡Sakura te ves soñada!

Sakura: No es para tanto.

Tomoyo: Grabando a la bella Sakura antes de ver después de tantos años al amor de su vida, Shaoran!

Tomoyo: ¡Espero que tengas suerte!

Sakura: Suerte… -se asusta- ¡Eh! ¿Tú no me vas acompañar?

Tomoyo: Lo pensé toda la noche, y creo que sería mejor que vayas sola.

Tomoyo: Vamos te acompaño al aeropuerto

Sakura (asustada): Eh! Tomoyo!

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que en Hong Kong, en el mismo aeropuerto; se encontraba Meilin Li esperando su vuelo.

''_El vuelo a Inglaterra saldrá en 15 minutos, por favor acérquense al avión. Gracias''_

Meilin: (Ya verán todos, yo tengo un poder en el interior.)

Meilin: Ese tal Mago Eriol me va ayudar.

Y mirando desde la ventana, Meilin miraba como el avión despegaba.

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda.

Sakura: Estoy tan nerviosa, o creo que es miedo…. ¿Pero porque? Qué tal si no viene hoy, o su vuelo se retrasó; o que tal si todo esto es una broma pesada y él ha cambiado mucho.

No importa, yo lo amo y no creo que haya cambiado su dulce actitud.

''_El vuelo de Hong Kong acaba de llegar''_

Sakura: ¡Si! ¡Qué bien!

Después de mostrar su agrado, una gran multitud fue corriendo hacia la recepción, aplastando y empujando a la pobre Sakura.

Sakura (pálida): Ay…. ¡Duele, duele, duele mucho!

Sakura: ¡Es verdad!

Sakura: Veamos… Shaoran tiene una camisa celeste…

Sakura, como siempre despistada, se acercó a un joven alto que estaba de espaldas.

Sakura: Eh… disculpe, ¿no ha visto a un chico alto, de pelo marrón y camisa celeste?

Shaoran: ¿Perdón?

Sakura (sonrojada): Ah….

Shaoran (sonrojado): Ah…

Ese momento fue mágico, después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, esta pareja se reencontraba. Sus miradas se cruzaron, en ellas se veían amor y cariño.

Shaoran (sonroja): Sakura… ¿eres tú?

Shaoran (sonrojada): Shaoran….

Sakura (roja): Te has vuelto… bastante alto… y apuesto

Shaoran (rojo): T-Tu también, te has vuelto muy hermosa.

Sakura: Estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver.

Shaoran: Yo también… Sakura. –la abraza-

Sakura (roja): Uh….

Shaoran: ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?

Sakura: ¡Sí! –Se toman de la mano-

''_Todo lo que ocurrirá desde ahora, será un terrible error nuestro…''_

''_Rezaremos, para que lo puedan afrontar''_

Shaoran: Y… ¿de qué me perdí durante este tiempo?

Sakura: ¡Oh sí! Rika luego de cumplir 18, que fue el año pasado, se fue con el profesor Terada… todos se enteraron y ya saben que ellos tienen una relación.

Shaoran: Wow… El profesor Terada y Rika? Increible.

Sakura: Así, Takashi y Chiharu se están llevando muy mal en estos meses.

Shaoran: ¿Qué? ¿Pero si ellos se querían mucho?

Sakura: Si, pero desde que se puso de moda es podercito ''KUDAN'' A Takashi se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza.

Shaoran: Que imbécil…

Sakura: También Naoko-chan se volvió una ''otaku'' y la subieron de grado por sus perfectas calificaciones.

Shaoran: ¿O-Otaku? Genial, ¿entonces ya no la ves?

Sakura: Oh no… ella siempre va a nuestro salón y también nos vemos en la hora del descanso.

Shaoran: Vaya…

Sakura: Y una cosita más… ¿Conoces a la ''Duquesa del J-Pop''?

Shaoran: ¡Sí! ¿Adoro como canta porque?

Sakura: Pues… es Tomoyo…

Shaoran (pálido): … ¿Uh? ¿E-es Tomoyo-chan?

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?

Shaoran: N-No nada… (Entonces los posters que tengo en mi cuarto son de Tomoyo-chan, que pena…)

Sakura: Mmm… esta delicioso.

Shaoran: Uhm… haber…

Shaoran acerco su rostro hasta el helado que tenía Sakura cerca de su boca, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Sakura (roja): ¿Ah…?

Shaoran: ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura (roja): N-No nada….

Shaoran: Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar…

Sakura: ¿Eh?

Shaoran: Ven vamos

Sakura: Si

Shaoran no soltaba la mano de su querida Sakura, caminando algunas calles… llegaron a un lugar muy especial para ellos dos.

Sakura (sonrojada): Ah… el parque Rey Pingüino…

Shaoran: Si… extrañaba este lugar. –Toma su mano-

Sakura (roja): Shaoran….

Shaoran (sonrojado): Sakura… -se acerca-

_El joven se acercó lentamente hasta su labios, dándole un tierno beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaran; su primer beso._

Sakura (sonrojada): ¿Y… eso…?

Shaoran (sonroja): Quería que fuese aquí…

Sakura (sonroja): Shaoran…. –lo abraza-

_Para toda persona que ama… un momento como este, es inolvidable… te amo y no pienso dejarte nunca, Sakura._

**Nota de la autora:** Hola soy naomi1755, empiezo a escribir fanfics, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo :) Nos vemos en el sgte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayer fue un dia increible, ¡Shaoran me beso por primera vez! y… se sintió muy bien.

Ademas me dijo que nunca se separaría de mí, y debe cumplir su promesa. No sé qué sería mi vida sin él.

Preparatoria Tomoeda.

Chiharu: ¿En serio?

Naoko: Que lindo momento, me recuerda a un manga shojo.

Tomoyo: Por fin se puso los pantalones

Sakura (sonrojada): Por favor no le digan a nadie seria penoso que todo se enteraran que di mi primer beso a los 17 años.

Chiharu: Ehm… no te preocupes no le diremos a otras personas.

Chiharu: … nadie…

Naoko: Mis labios están sellados.

Tomoyo: Yo como tu mejor amiga no le dire absolutamente nada a nadie.

Takashi: ¿Decir qué?

Chiharu: ¡Oye baka! No puedes interrumpir una conversación solo de chicas.

Takashi: Mi nombre no es B-A-K-A es Takashi Yamazaki ¿entendiste? Deja de insultarme en frente de las personas

Por favor no peleen ahora no tiene ningún sentido.

Tomoyo: Ah… ese es Shaoran?

Sakura (roja): Ah…. Tomoyo ¿dónde está? Solo veo un gran grupo de…

Tomoyo: Oh no, aquí ahora empieza una comedia romántica con mucho harem Jejeje

Sakura: ¿Qué hace rodeado de tantas chicas?

Chiharu: ¿Él es Shaoran-kun? OMG que apuesto sea vuelto, sin ofender Sakura-chan

Naoko (roja): Oh por Dios, parece sacado de un manga Shojo…

Sakura: No es para tanto chicas, además yo nunca me fije en su apariencia, solo en sus sentimientos.

Tomoyo: Entonces estas muy ciega….

Sakura (sorprendida): Tú también Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Lo siento Sakura me recuerda al uke del ultimo manga que leí.

Takashi: Asco…

Tomoyo: Cállate Takashi al menos no leo Yuri.

Takashi (rojo): …. Yo…

Chiharu: Por la Virgen de Guadalupe como puedes leer tanta mounstrosidad.

Takashi: ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no leo manga!

Tomoyo: Aha si claro…

Sakura: (Mierda, me siento tan celosa de que tantas chicas estén al lado de mi querido Shaoran… Grr…)

Tomoyo: ¿Y porque no vas a alejar a esas?

Sakura: ¡Ah! Tomoyo no me asustes de esa manera.

Tomoyo: Lo siento era inevitable.

Sakura: (Como habrá leído mi mente)

Tomoyo (susurra): Porque soy tu mejor amiga….

Sakura: ¡Ahh!

Tomoyo: ¿Ah qué?

Sakura: ¡Ya me voy!

Tomoyo: Espera no corras tan rápido.

Naoko: Sakura!

Chiharu: No me dejen con este yurista!

Takashi: No soy Yurista!

En la recepción de las preparatoria esta Shaoran rodeado de muchas chicas del instituto preguntándole su número, si podían salir; pero este solo les respondía que tenía novia y que la amaba mucho. Hasta que llego Sakura y con un sorpresivo beso alejo a toda la femenina multitud.

Sakura: Hola Mi Novio Shaoran

Shaoran (pálido): Ho-Hola Sakura, ¿porque tan sorpresivo ese beso?

Sakura: Es que me quede con las desde ayer.

Shaoran (sonrojado): ¿E-Enserio?

Sakura: Si qué esperas bésame salvajemente.

Shaoran (rojo): U-Uh… Sakura, porque lo dices en voz alta?

Sakura: ¡PARA QUE ESTAS TE RESPETEN!

Chicas: Ah…

Shaoran: Oh… no tienes que estar celosa, algunas son mis compañeras de primaria ¿recuerdas?

Sakura: ¿Quién esta celosa?

Tomoyo: Tu, y si no dejas de gritar va venir el director y nos dejara encerrados en el salón abandonado.

Sakura: ¡Ah! Tomoyo, ¿acaso me quieres matar de un infarto?

Tomoyo: Jejeje; Hola Shaoran.

Shaoran: Hola Tomoyo-chan

Chiharu: Ah… ¡es el despistado Shaoran-kun! Cuanto tiempo.

Shaoran: Oh Chiharu-san

Naoko (roja): Ho-Hola Shaoran-kun…

Shaoran (sonroja): Eres tu Naoko-chan? (toma sus manos) Te has vuelto muy bella….

Naoko (extremadamente roja): Ahh… -se desmaya-

Shaoran: Hola Yamazaki-kun

Takashi: Puedes llamarme Takashi sin formalidad

Shaoran: Esta bien. Te has vuelto muy alto.

Takashi: Iba a decir lo mismo de ti.

Sakura: ¿Que te trae por aquí Shaoran?

Shaoran: Viene a matricularme

Sakura: Ah…. ¡Qué bueno!

Tomoyo: Bueno, yo tengo que llevar a Naoko a la enfermería; Takashi ayúdame; así que nos vemos luego. Bye Bye.

Sakura: Esta bien, después te alcanzo.

Shaoran: Tomoyo ha cambiado mucho.

Sakura (sonroja): Estoy feliz de que ahora estudies conmigo y con los de más.

Shaoran (rojo): …

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa porque te quedaste callado?

Shaoran: Buenos días señor Director.

Sakura (pálida): Ah…. –voltea lentamente-

Director Yamato: Señorita Kinomoto, cuantas veces les tengo que repetir a todos que están prohibido los romances en esta prestigiosa escuela. Y encima con los futuros alumnos

Sakura: Director… no estaba teniendo nada, solo estaba conversando.

Shaoran: Es verdad señor Director, solo que conozco a Sakura desde mucho tiempo.

Director: Entonces cuando entres a esta escuela debo vigilarte mejor.

Shaoran (gota): Muy bien señor.

Shaoran recogió los recibos de pago y se despidió de Sakura diciéndole para salir en la noche con los demás. Ella muy feliz acepto y se dirigió a la enfermería a visitar a Naoko.

Enfermería.

Enfermera: Muy bien señorita inhale bien este pedazo de algodón con alcohol.

Naoko: Muchas gracias –inhala- ah… ya me siento mejor.

Enfermera: Cuando te vuelva a sangrar la nariz repentinamente trata de levantar el rostro.

Naoko: Gracias por el consejo.

Tomoyo: Ah… Sakura

Sakura: Hola como esta Naoko-chan.

Naoko: Ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Sakura: De nada.

Tomoyo: Debemos ir a clase porque el director a esta hora acecha a todos los alumnos.

Sakura: E-Es verdad…

Naoko: No te dijo nada Shaoran-kun antes de irte.

Sakura: ¡Oh si! En la noche iremos todos a un restaurante. ¿Les parece?

Tomoyo: Creo que s podre, no tengo ninguna presentación en la noche.

Naoko: Cuenten conmigo.

Sakura: Muy bien, será a las 8:00 pm

En la noche.

Tomoyo: Es muy raro que Chiharu y Takashi no vengan.

Shaoran: No creo que falten.

Naoko: Deben estar peleando de nuevo.

Sakura: Miren ahí están.

Chiharu (transpira): Ah… Ah… disculpen la demora.

Naoko: ¿Qué les paso?

Chiharu: Pregúntale al baka.

Takashi: Se me olvido cargar la gasolina.

Tomoyo: Pero eso nadie debe olvidar.

Takashi: Si lo sé pero estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo, y se me olvido

Shaoran: Lo bueno es que ya están aquí.

Sakura: Tiene razón Shaoran. Siéntense a comer.

Todos disfrutaban la deliciosa comida que les habían servido en ese restaurante, degustaban mientras entablaban una conversación. Tomoyo tomo la palabra.

Tomoyo: Ahora vamos a hablar a uno de esta mesa.

Todos la miraban asustados a excepción de Shaoran que no tenía idea de el porqué de esa expresión en la cara de sus amigos.

_Tomoyo aparte de ser popular, es conocida no solo por sus grandes talentos, sino porque también sabe la vida completa de cada alumno de la escuela. HASTA DEL PROPIO DIRECTOR y los demás trabajadores._

Tomoyo: Vamos a empezar por… -señala con el dedo a todos- ¡A TI NAOKO!

Naoko (asustada): Ah… ¿yo? ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo: Ya sé que te gusta un chico de tu salón de clases…

Naoko (ROJA): ¿ah? Yo… a mi…. N-no me gusta nadie… -agacha la mirada-

Tomoyo: Y yo lo conozco muy bien…. Es….

En ese instante cuando Tomoyo iba a pronunciar el nombre del supuesto amor secreto de la cándida Naoko. Apareció el camarero a tomar la cuenta.

Camarero: Aquí tiene joven la cuenta.

Shaoran: A-Ah… si muchas gracias.

Tomoyo: Como decía se llama….

Naoko: ¡Es verdad! Mi anime empieza en unos minutos. Me tengo que ir; toma el dinero Shaoran-kun, me tengo que ir –corre- adiós…

Tomoyo: Que chica tan moe.

Chiharu: Como sabes quién le gusta, ni yo misma se quién es y soy su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo: Porque simplemente, si te cuenta a ti toda la escuela se entera.

Sakura: Tomoyo, no digas eso.

Chiharu (sonrojada): Eso no…

Takashi: Es verdad y no lo puedes negar.

Chiharu: ¡¿Quién te pregunto?!

Shaoran: Esta bien, no peleen hemos venido a reunirnos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos, eso no es para pelear.

Sakura: Aunque sea por una noche no pueden dejar de pelear.

Chiharu y Takashi (a la vez): ¿QUIÉN ESTA PELEANDO?

Sakura: Ah…

Shaoran (gota de sudor): Creo que fue mala idea reunirlos.

Tomoyo: Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a sus peleas, porque son muy continuas.

Shaoran: Wow…

Sakura: Vamos a acompañar a Tomoyo a su casa.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes Sakura, Patricia-san me va venir a recoger.

Sakura: Oh bueno entonces nos vemos.

Tomoyo: Si, hasta mañana; adiós Shaoran.

Shaoran: Adiós Tomoyo-chan.

Chiharu: Yo también me voy, Nos vemos.

Takashi: Bye bye.

Shaoran: Hasta pronto.

Sakura: Si adiós.

Shaoran: Vamos, tengo que llevarte a tu casa.

Sakura (sonroja): Uhm.. sí.

En el camino, Sakura le hablaba a su novio de las cosas nuevas que hay en la escuela. Muchas de estas cosas sorprendieron al lobezno.

Shaoran (pálido): Pareja que…?

Sakura: Si, y si les haces algo o los insultas muchas chicas te pueden golpear hasta morir. Porque ellos son muy queridos.

Shaoran: Okay…. Pensare mucho en eso.

Sakura: Gracias.

Shaoran: Llegamos a tu casa.

Sakura: Gracias por acompañarme.

Shaoran (sonrojado): Hasta luego, Sakura.

Sakura (sonrojada): Adiós, Shaoran….

En el momento en que se acercaban para darse un beso de despedida. El celoso hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto salio por una ventana interrumpiendo tan romántico momento…

Touya: Oye mocoso… tócale un pelo y te mato.

Shaoran (amargo): (Mierda… otra vez el…)

Sakura (roja): ¡ONII-CHAN! Me has asustado.

Touya: Solo cuido a mi mounstro de un mocoso antipático.

Shaoran: (Paciencia… debo tener paciencia)

Sakura: No le digas así a Shaoran. El ya no es ningún mocoso, ha crecido mucho.

Touya: Para mi va seguir siendo un mocoso.

Shaoran: (Paciencia carajo… PACIENCIA)

Touya: Que mocoso, te vas a quedar callado para siempre.

Shaoran: (PACIENCIA, NESCESITO PACIENCIA)

Sakura: Shaoran… ¿estás bien?

Touya: Oye mocoso no dejes a mi hermana con la palabra en la boca.

Shaoran: (Fue suficiente… YA ME HARTE) Escúchame bien Touya-kun, ya no voy a permitir que me llames mocoso. Segundo, Sakura ahora está conmigo y si no te gusta nuestra relación AGUANTATE. Porque yo no la pienso dejar nunca.

Touya: ¿Terminaste?

Shaoran: Si.

Sakura (sonrojada): Sh-Shaoran…

Touya: JJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!

Sakura: Onii-chan!

Touya: Disculpa… jajaja es la primera vez que veo a un mocoso gritar jajajaja

Shaoran: Me parece bien que rías, porque siempre me miras serio y con odio.

Touya: Tsk…

Sakura: Te parece si nos vemos mañana? Shaoran?

El descendiente del mago Clow miraba con desprecio a Touya y el con la mirada recíproca. Era un momento bastante tenso para la jovencita de ojos verdes.

Shaoran: Adiós Sakura.

Sakura: S-Si Shaoran, adiós…

Nota final del capitulo: Jojojo bueno este capitulo fue algo extenso pero, espero que les haya gustado. ^ ^ Bye-bee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Watashi wo Aishiteru**

**Capítulo 3: Secretos I**

'' ¿_Algún ser humano puede controlar la otra vida de otra?''_

Eriol: Esa pregunta me la he hecho miles de veces sin obtener una respuesta exitosa, a decir verdad siempre he tenido mis dudas… creo que, si alguien comparte un lazo más fuerte que el de la sangre puede que haiga esta posibilidad…

Yuuko: Palabras sabias Eriol, bastante impresionante tu teoría, me siento inspirada con tu frases.

Eriol: Muchas gracias, me encantaría escuchar tu tesis.

Yuuko: Pues mi tesis es más confusa, pienso que una persona que viene de otra dimensión; un mundo lejano, puede hacer algo para controlarlo… lo digo porque he tenido mucha experiencia de esto. Para poder lograr esto debe tener el doble de poder que tenemos yo y tú. Algo que creo que es casi imposible.

Eriol: ¿Confusa? Nada de eso… entendí con mucha claridad Yuuko. Tienes razón… aunque como tú lo has dicho sería algo imposible.

Yuuko: Yo no he dicho imposible en ningún momento; yo dije que sería ''casi'' imposible, ósea que puede existir una posibilidad.

Eriol: ¿Es posible? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Yuuko: Es muy simple. Hace mucho tiempo yo….

En el instante de que Yuuko Ichihara, más conocida como La Bruja de Las Dimensiones, iba a contar una historia que dejaría sin dudas a la reencarnación del mago Clow. Se escuchó un grito desde afuera… era un grito femenino aclamando a Eriol. Era su ''familiar'' Meilin Li.

Meilin (histérica): ¡OYE CLOW! ¡HABRE LA PUERTA! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ Y NO LO PUEDES NEGAR! ANDA SAL QUE QUIERO RESPUESTAS A MIS TANTAS DUDAS.

Desde la ventana de la mansión; Eriol, Yuuko, el guardián Keroberos, Roby Moon, Spinel Sun, Larg y Soel y las misteriosas niñas Maru y Moro veían con desprecio a Meilin desde la gran ventana.

Kero: ¿La mocosa? Pensé que me habría librado de ella también.

Roby: Eriol, que hace esa humana afuera.

Spinel: Amo Eriol… conoce a esa jovencita.

Maru y Moro: Yuuko… Yuuko… ¿tú la conoces?

Eriol: Tengo cierta información de ella, pero jamás he charlado con ella.

Yuuko: Será mejor abrir.

Eriol: ¿Qué?

Yuuko: Solo hazlo, parece desesperada.

Eriol: Como tú digas…

La reencarnación del Mago Clow fue acercándose hacia la puerta, y recibió a Meilin en la recepción.

Eriol: Ha que ha venido tu ''grata'' visita.

Meilin: No intentes ser cortes… quiero saber algo.

Eriol: Te escucho.

Meilin: Quiero saber si tengo algún poder en mi interior.

Eriol: Pues…

Yuuko: Si y con mucha fuerza.

Meilin (sorprendida): Ah…

Eriol: ¡Yuuko!

Yuuko: Disculpa mi interrupción, no lo pude evitar. Permítame presentarme señorita. Mi Nombre es Yuuko Ichihara me dicen la bruja Dimensional. Mucho Gusto.

Meilin: El gusto es mío. Soy Meilin Li. Una pregunta, como sabe usted que tengo un poder en mi interior.

Yuuko: Muy fácil, es uno de mis poderes.

Meilin: Si eso es verdad, -empieza a llorar- porque toda mi familia me mintió diciéndome que no tenía ningún solo poder.

Eriol: Yo tengo la respuesta, es porque ese poder es de muy alto nivel y puede controlarte completamente muy fácilmente.

Meilin: Wow… no esperaba esto. Quiero que me enseñes.

Eriol: Mis principios no me lo permiten.

Yuuko: Pues a mí no. Yo encantada, te enseñare a usar tus poderes.

Eriol al escuchar las palabras de su colega la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a un rincón.

Eriol (susurra): ¿Enloqueciste? ¿No escuchaste que ese poder es incontrolable?

Yuuko (susurra): ¿Tu como sabes? ¿No dices que no tienes mucha información de esa niña?

Eriol (sonroja): Pues… -agacha la mirada- puede ser muy peligroso para ti.

Yuuko: -toma su quijada- no te preocupes. Intentare hacer lo posible por no salir herida.

Eriol: Eso espero. Pero conste que te advertí.

Yuuko: -besa su frente- te lo prometo.

Eriol (sonrojado): Yuuko… ten cuidado.

Después de esa conversación Eriol fue a afirmar la petición de su ''familiar''.

Meilin: Muy bien Usted dígame cuando empiezo.

Yuuko: Empezaremos dentro de un rato. No quiero ningún reproche.

Meilin: Usted manda señora.

Mientras tanto en Japón.

Profesor: Les presento a su nuevo alumno, -entra Shaoran- su Nombre es Li Shaoran, compórtense bien con él.

Sakura (sonrojada): (Es Shaoran, que bueno. –lo saluda- ahora estaremos juntos todos los días)

Pero cuando Shaoran intentaba saludar a su amada Sakura, la gran mayoría de estudiantes femeninas empezaron a levantar sus manos con rostros sonrojados.

Yuu (roja): Sensei! Por favor que se siente conmigo.

Haruhi (sonrojada): No sensei! Que sea conmigo.

Chicas (en general): ¡No conmigo! ¡Se sentara conmigo! ¡Sensei! ¡Conmigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Sakura (molesta); (¡Bitches!)

Shaoran: Disculpe Sensei.

Profesor: Dígame.

Sakura: Ah…

Shaoran: Quisiera sentarme al lado de Kinomoto.

Sakura (sonrojada): Shaoran…

Chicas (en general): ¿¡EH!?

Profesor: Creo que no importa, por favor tome asiento.

Shaoran paso en ante las miradas de chicas con corazones e ilusiones rotas dirigiéndose al asiento vacío cerca de Sakura.

Sakura: Hola Shaoran…

Shaoran: Hola Sakura.

Tomoyo: Como estas Shaoran?

Shaoran: Tomoyo-chan!

Chiharu: Pss… Shaoran… oli!

Shaoran: Oh… hola

Al terminar las clases, Shaoran y Sakura fueron a sentarse junto cerca de un árbol.

Sakura: Mira lo que hice para el almuerzo.

Shaoran: Woah… son pulpitos de salchicha

Sakura: Sip los hice yo misma.

Shaoran: Pues entonces deben estar deliciosos.

Sakura (sonrojada): ¿Eh? N-no es para tanto.

Shaoran: Yo en cambio hice sandwichs.

Sakura: Nya se ven ricos.

Shaoran: Muchas Gracias.

Sakura: ¿Quieres que te convide?

Shaoran: Si por supuesto gracias.

El joven de ojos castaños acerco su rostro hasta los palillo de Sakura, y ella con una mirada incrédula pues pensó que el tomaría la comida con sus manos.

Sakura (roja): …

Shaoran: ¿Qué?

Sakura (roja): N-No nada…

Shaoran: Ven toma uno de los míos.

Sakura: G-Gracias.

A lo lejos, dos jovencitas miran a la pareja feliz con celos y capricho.

Yuu: Uhm… Así que a Li le gusta Kinomoto eh?

Haruhi: No podemos permitir eso.

Yuu: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡No debemos!

Haruhi: Pero como nos acercamos.

Yuu: Lentamente y desapercibidamente….

Las dos chicas, se acercaron directamente hasta la pareja. (Desapercibidas (?))

Yuu: Hola mi nombre es Yuu!

Haruhi: Mi nombre es Haruhi.

Yuu y Haruhi: ¡Y SOMOS LAS PRESIDENTAS DEL CLUB DE DIVERSION Y ATENCION FEMENINA!

Sakura: (No… ellas no…)

Yuu: Li, queremos darte la bienvenida de parte nuestra. Estamos muy felices por tu ingreso a esta prestigiosa escuela.

Haruhi: Así es, que seas bienvenido.

Shaoran: Pues, muchas gracias. Me alegra su bienvenida.

Yuu: Oye Kinomoto ¿el NO es tu novio verdad?

Sakura (roja): ¿Eh…?

Haruhi: Solo dinos sí o no.

Sakura: Esto… yo…

Shaoran: Pues si señoritas, es mi novia. –la mira fijamente- y la amo mucho.

Yuu: …

Haruhi: Muchas gracias por responder nuestra pregunta. Nos vemos Luego. Vamos Yuu.

Yuu (pálida). No puede ser –se aleja- son novios…

Shaoran: Que chicas tan simpáticas…

Sakura: Que bueno que no reaccionaron.

Shaoran: ¿Reaccionar?

Sakura: Si... Esas dos están medio locas.

Shaoran: ¿E-Enserio?

Sakura: Así es, así que mejor ten cuidado.

En un salón de grado superior.

En esta clase todos tienen 18 y 19 años, Naoko Yanagisawa está aquí por sus excelentes calificaciones, en esta clase están (se podría decir) los chicos más atractivos de la preparatoria, entre ellos está el amor platónico de Naoko… un chico muy apuesto de ojos lila y pelirrojo. Muchas chicas lo quieren de novio, pero lamentablemente este tiene un novia mucho mayor que él. Naoko tiene una anécdota que tal vez para muchas y muchos sea muy grata pero para ella… es muy ingrata.

Todo empezó un día del año anterior.

Maria: ¡Juguemos 7 minutos en el cielo!

Naoko: Yo no quiero jugar.

Makoto: Vamos Naoko sería bueno entrar contigo.

Naoko: Que te ocurre

Amane: Oye tu no la molestes.

Makoto: Esta bien no te molestes…

''_Al ver a este chico sentí un punzón en mi pecho, tenía un hermoso rostro además de tener unos ojos preciosos. Me encanta que tengamos en común unas gafas… creo que fue amor a primera vista''_

Maria: Bueno… AMANE Y NAOKO AL ARMARIO.

Naoko (roja): ¿¡Eh!?

Amane: ¿Yo?

Los dos estudiantes fueron empujados violentamente hacia el armario donde fueron encerrados, la cándida chica no sabía qué hacer.

Amane: Oye, ¿porque te escondes? –sonríe-

Naoko (roja): N-No…

Naoko: (Mierda, porque justo hoy tengo que morir de una hemorragia nasal… ¿qué voy hacer? Estoy encerrada con uno de los chicos más populares y atractivos de esta maldita escuela…)

Amane: Si tú no te vas acercar –se asoma- yo pienso hacerlo.

Naoko (sonrojada): …

El joven pelirrojo le dio un tierno beso en la oscuridad del armario a Naoko, ella se quedó en shock pero después empezó a pensar el futuro que supuestamente tendría con este chico.

''_Un mundo ideal: un chico lindo de novio, buenas notas y una beca asegurada, anime & manga, vocaloid, rock n' roll y por supuesto unos buenos amigos''_

Hasta que los sueños de esta tierna chica se hicieron pedazos al recordar que este chico tenía una novia… y que el mismo muchas veces decía que amaba.

Naoko (roja): -se aleja- no….

Amane: ¿Q-Que pasa?

Naoko: ¡Esto está mal! –sale corriendo-

Amane: O-Oye espera…

Naoko: (me siento puta, maldita sea… ¿porque a los mejores momentos que tengo siempre le dan una vuelta de 180°…?)

Desde ese dia siempre Naoko tiene miedo de dirigirle la palabra a este chico que por ley debe ver todos los días en la misma clase, en la misma escuela, en la misma vida…

En la clase de Naoko.

Amane: Hola….

Naoko: …

(m-me…. ¿Me saludo…?)

"_Yo pensé que desde ese dia... Amane-kun no me volvería dirigir la palabra,_

_¿pero porque me siento así?"_

Sakura: ¿Oye Tomoyo en que piensas?

Tomoyo: ¿Yo? No nada. Estoy pensando en la letra de mi nueva canción.

Sakura: Oh que bueno y ¿qué género es?

Tomoyo: Es pop, Jejeje.

Tomoyo: Es verdad… quiero que tú y Shaoran vengan mañana a mi concierto en Tokio.

Sakura: ¡Woah! Genial, iremos encantados.

Tomoyo: Que bueno les reservare asientos de primera fila. John! ¿Tienes más información de ''ella''?

Sakura: ¿Ella?

John: Miss Tomoyo, ya sé donde estudia.

Tomoyo (sarcástica): Excelente, compra 20 kilos de piedras y me las traes para tirarlas a su escuela.

Sakura (asustada): ¿T-Tomoyo porque dices eso?

Tomoyo: -sonríe- Jejeje no te preocupes Sakura, solamente quiero matar a esa chica.

Sakura: ¿Pero quién es?

Tomoyo: ¿Podrías explicarle John?

John: Miss Sakura, this girl…

Sakura: ¡JAPANESE ONEGAI!

John: Ok… esta chica parece una copia de la miss Tomoyo. Por eso ella quiere destruirla.

Sakura: T-Tomoyo no me digas que se refiere a…

Tomoyo: Así es, ella misma.

Sakura: Pero parece muy buena…

Tomoyo: Ya basta no quiero hablar de ella. ¡John o Sous tráiganme un manga yaoi!

John: Aquí tiene Miss Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: ¿Dónde está Sous?

John: El mr. No se encuentra, dijo que tenía que salir con su novia.

Tomoyo: Ash... Después lo llamo para gritarle. Nos vamos Sakura?

Sakura: ¡Oh! ¡Sí!

Tomoyo: ¿Oye te parece si la próxima semana vamos a una convención?

Sakura: ¿Convención?

Tomoyo: Así es dice que estará el seiyuu de R*tsu Ono*era de Sek*iic*i H*atsu*oi

Sakura: Que bien, siempre me hablas bien de él y de un tal U*agi-san.

Tomoyo (ojos de estrella): Así es, son mis amores platónicos del yaoi

Sakura: ¿Entonces nos vamos?

Tomoyo: ¡Claro!

En otro lado, muy lejos de donde viven nuestros amigos:

Chica (llorando): Por favor, nunca había sentido esto en mi vida.

Sombra: Creo que no me estas entendiendo, tu no me gustas

Chica: Por favor, tú eres el único que me ha satisfecho de gran manera.

Sombra: Me voy zorra

Chica: No por favor no te vayas…

Sombra: ¿Sabes? Ya me aburriste –saca arma de fuego- muérete perra.

Chica: Ah…

Esta silueta masculina disparo el arma hacia la chica quién le suplicaba que nunca se alejara de ella, pero lo que no sabía esta chica, que no pudo escuchar la verdad mientras vivía… este hombre… podía usar a cualquier persona. Una persona maléfica, una persona que no aparenta serlo simplemente… se podría decir… el mismo dios de la muerte….

''_Sucesos que pasan… sucesos que son inevitables…''_

Nota final: Jojojo, termine otro capítulo. Esperen el siguiente y se enterarán más sobre el poder de Meilin y tal vez sobre este chico misterioso. Bye-bee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Watashi wo Aishiteru**

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresas**

En la casa Kinomoto.

Sakura: De seguro en unos momentos llega Shaoran, tiene que venir.

Touya: Oye mounstro a quien esperas…. ¿No será a ese mocoso no?

Sakura: Deja de llamarlo mocoso, y si lo estoy esperando.

Touya: ¿Y a donde piensan ir?

Sakura: A un concierto de Tomoyo.

Touya: No quiero enterarme por la mamá de Tomoyo que ese mocoso te hizo algo.

Sakura: Onii-chan! ¡Que estás diciendo!

Touya: Yo solo te digo. No llegues muy tarde.

Desde afuera se escuchó una voz masculina aclamando a la chica de ojos verdes.

Shaoran: ¡SAKURA!

Sakura: Oh! Si ahí salgo Shaoran.

Touya: Cuídate mounstro.

Sakura: Si

La ex card captor bajo corriendo por las escaleras. Saludando a su madre Nadeshiko inmortalizada en un cuadro como todos los días. Y salio, y con un gran abrazo se abalanzo hacia Shaoran.

Sakura (sonrojado): ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran (rojo): ¡Ah! ¡Sakura! ¿P-Porqué esta tan feliz?

Sakura: Porque –sonroja- estoy feliz de que estés conmigo de nuevo.

Shaoran (sonrojado): Sakura…

Los jóvenes se abrazaron, pero (siempre hay un pero coño) Sakura no se dio cuenta que aún estaba afuera de su casa, y su celoso hermano mayor desde la ventana le lanzo un pan de arroz en la cabeza del inocente Shaoran.

Shaoran (amargo): ¡Ayayayay!

Sakura: Onii-chan!

Touya: Te dije que no la tocaras mocoso.

Shaoran (molesto): Me las vas a pagar.

Sakura: M-Mejor vámonos Shaoran. ADIOS NII-CHAN.

Shaoran: Maldito, me vengare de él algún dia.

Sakura: Eh… Shaoran yo estoy aquí.

Shaoran (rojo): A-Ahh… di-discúlpame, pensé en voz alta, por favor perdona no debí….

Sakura: Uh… Está bien no importa, mi Onii-chan algunas veces es muy molestoso.

Shaoran: Si…

Sakura: Vamos rápido, se nos va hacer tarde.

Shaoran: O-Ok…

En Inglaterra.

La bruja dimensional estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón rojo en el patio del inmenso jardín del Mago Clow. Observaba cada movimiento de la pequeña Meilin.

Yuuko: Concéntrate, puedes recordar algo que no te gusta y sacar toda la fuerza de eso.

Meilin: Esta bien (P-Pero… que me pone de mal humor… no creo, ah sí, si hay algo que me disgusta tanto… Sakura…)

Yuuko se quedó idiotizada al ver el poder que sobresalía de Meilin al recordar la relación que tienen Sakura con su primo Shaoran. Algo que ella… aunque intente esconderlo, esta tan celosa de que ella no esté en el lugar de su amiga.

Yuuko: Wow…

Eriol: Que pasa sentí una fuertísima presencia.

Yuuko: Pues aunque no lo creas es tu ''familiar''

Eriol (shock): P-pero... ¿c-cómo?

Yuuko: Esto es realmente impresionante. Me siento pequeña con la grandeza de su poder…

Eriol: Dios Santo esto no es posible.

Yuuko: Pues esta chica ha tenido guardado su poder desde muy niña, y mientras crecía su poder se multiplicaba de manera impresionante.

Eriol: Esta presencia… se parece un poco a la de Sakura, pero… no es lo mismo.

Yuuko: ¿A que te refieres?

Eriol: Esta presencia se parece a la de Keroberos y Yue… pero como si fuera una combinación de muchas bestias.

Yuuko: N-No será una de las…

Eriol: No puede ser… Meilin: Oiga señora, que ocurre porque se quedó callada.

Yuuko: Fue suficiente por hoy puedes ir a descansar.

Meilin: P-Pero no fueron ni 5 minutos

Yuuko: Obedéceme y anda a tu cuarto.

Meilin: Como usted ordene.

Yuuko y Eriol se quedaron buscando en la vieja biblioteca del Mago Clow alguna explicación. "Spick" les ayudo a leer los libros de este tema. Y como este pequeñín ya había leído la biblioteca completa encontró más rápido el libro con la respuesta.

En Tokio, Japón

Todo estaba listo para que comience el espectacular concierto de "La Duquesa del J-Pop" había mucha gente, hasta las entradas se habían agotado. Una de la grandes características de Tomoyo en sus conciertos es vestirse con cosplays bastantes llamativos y reconocidos. Pero... En esta ocasión fue diferente.

Shaoran: Estoy tan emocionado de ver a Tomoyo-chan en escena.

Sakura: Para mí esto es cosa de todos los días.

Shaoran: Wow, y como haces con las tareas?

Sakura: Tomoyo me ayuda casi siempre, pero la que me sorprende más es ella. Porque no solo es cantante…

Shaoran: Si... es compositora, es modelo, actriz, diseñadora de modas e imagen de varias marcas reconocidas.

Sakura (pálida): S-Sabes más que yo… no sabía que era diseñadora.

Shaoran (rojo): E-En serio, pero lo pasaron en la tele.

Sakura: N-No importa, ya va empezar.

Se escuchaba a la gente gritar enloquecida ya que en la pantalla gigante se vieron los hermosos ojos lila de Tomoyo. Hasta que se vio un zapato rojo con medias blancas entrar a escenario. Al ver Sakura a su amiga usando un traje que ella uso. ERA EL TRAJE QUE USO EN LA GRABACIÓN DE SU "OPENING"

Publico: Wooo!

Sakura (pálida): A-Ah… m-mi traje…

Shaoran: T-Tu usaste ese traje.

Sakura: S-Si… entonces, está haciendo cosplay de mí?

Shaoran: Asi parece Jejeje. Bien va cantar Kaze wa Fui ite iru! Amo esa canción

Sakura no podía creer que esté usando unos de los rajes que ella uso pero con su medida actual. Para ella era muy penoso, aunque solo ella y Shaoran la hayan visto con ese traje rojo.

Al finalizar el concierto de 3 horas.

Tomoyo: Ah… see… estuvo genial.

Shaoran: Tomoyo-chan, excelente presentación.

Tomoyo: Muchas gracias Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Q-Qué te ocurre Sakura te ves pálida

Sakura: E-Ese traje que usaste… no es el mismo que use a los 9 años?

Tomoyo: Oh Si! Solo que cambien el sombrero, tenía miedo de que se caiga. Pero descuida no tienes por qué apenarte será la única vez que he usado uno de los trjes que te confeccione de niña.

Sakura: Me has sacado un gran peso de encima…

Shaoran: Te piensas quedar.

Tomoyo: Oh… si creo que me quedare un momento, tengo que gritarle a mi asistente por faltar 3 días eso es inaudito.

Sakura: Te refieres a Sousuke-kun

Tomoyo: Así es, en la escuela no puedo hacer escándalo.

Shaoran: Tu asistente estudia en la misma escuela que nosotros?

Tomoyo: Si, pero si es mayor de edad.

Sakura: Oye porsiacaso Shaoran mañana no podre ir contigo al parque pingüino.

Shaoran: Porque?

Tomoyo: Ira a una convencio de anime conmigo.

Shaoran: Una convención?

Sakura: Sé que no te importaa lo siento

Shaoran: TE EQUIVOCAS!

Tomoyo: Wow

Shaoran: ADORO EEL ANIME Y MI GENERO FAVORITO ES EL SHONEN Y MECHA.

Tomoyo: Y no te gusta el yaoi?

Shaoran: Asco, eso jamás me gustaría.

Tomoyo: Otro homofóbico –llora-

Shaoran: N-no soy homofóbico, solo no me gustta ese genero.

Sakura: Uh… lo siento no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo

Tomoyo: Deberias ser como mi asistente Sousukee, el ve yaoi conmigo

Shaoran: No será gay?

Tomoyo: Nada de eso, es fundashi al igual que yo

Shaoran: No soportaría ver un miuto.

Sakura: Eh… Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: En cambio yo, hasta he visto una película completa.

Shaoran: Pff… prefiero ver O*e Pi*ce

Tomoyo: Ay no! Ese anime tiene horribles graficos y además es muy largo.

Shaoran: Tomoyo, eso no es cierto… un buen shoneen no tiene porque tener excelentes graifcos.

Tomoyo: Pues no me gusta, me gusta muco más el yaoi

Sakura (_): BASTA! No entiendo de que diablos hablan!

Tomoyo: Bueno quieres acompañarnos Shaoran: Shaoran: Será un honor Tomoyo-chan

Sakura: Uh… por fin.

En otro lado.

Chiharu: Y-Yo?

Maestra: Asi es, seras la estrella. Me encanta tu trabajo y será genial que tu seas la principal.

Chiharu: EUREKA! Que bueno! No la defraudare maestra.

Maestra: El día del recital será pronto, quiero que me digas cuantos invitados tendras.

Chiharu: Muy bien

Maestra: Pero por favor, no quiero desperdiciar ninguna valiosa entrada.

Chiharu: No se preocupe yo le dire en un rato.

Maestra: Gracias.

"_Haber, obviamente ira Naoko, ira Tomoyo, Sakura, ira Shaoran-kun, mi madre y… ¿Takashi?_

_Espero que no me defraude y vaya a tiempo"_

Chiharu: Irán 6 personas.

Maestra: Okay, por favor recuerda que no debemos desperdiciar ninguna entrada, POR NADA DEL MUNDO.

Chiharu: Como usted diga.

Al llegar a su casa, Chiharu se llevó con una gran sorpresa.

Chiharu (sonrojada): Flores…

Mamá: Vino un chico muy guapo y me dijo que te las diera.

Chiharu: Fue Takashi.

Mamá: Dije guapo, y ese hombree jamás haría eso.

Chiharu: No digas eso mamá

Mamá: Se llama Daisuke.

Chiharu (roja): Daisuke-kun!?

La bailarina de ballet recordó a este chico, que era visual kei y que está en la clase de al lado, este chico estudio con Chiharu un ciclo de ballet.

Recordaba aquellas palabras que decía el, "Quiero que estés conmigo, deja a Takashi-kun, el no te valora" y ella como siempre respondía, "No… yo lo amo y no sería capaz de dejarlo".

Chiharu siempre rechazaba a Daisuke, pero este insistía todos los días hasta el día de hoy.

En la casa Yanagisawa

Naoko: Cómo!? No serán las mismas voces del CD Drama!?

Mama: Uh … que ocurre, no parece nada malo.

Naoko: Mama como que no es malo! Es terrible, no puede ser!

Mama (gota): Creo que estas exagerando.

Y en una dimensión diferente… una dimensión lejana se encontraba el alma de Dead, la segunda Shinigami Real. Que miraba con deprecio a todos los humanos, como comían, como se bañaban, como caminaban, como intimaban. Ella nos repudia y aunque tenga una forma humana ama una alama maligna que tiene forma humana y que tiene un lazo muy importante con uno de nuestros amigos…

Dead: Es impresionante la ignorancia de estos tristes humanos…

Dead: Solo hay un humano que quiero… pero está encerrado, pero pronto saldrá y podremos vivir juntos sin que nadie nos reproche.

Mientras hablaba consigo misma, apareció su hermana Destiny la heredera del Mundo Shinigami.

Destiny: Pero que estás diciendo, él no puede volver a salir, causaría muertes innecesarias.

Dead: Aburrida, tengo bonitos recuerdos de él, y quiero que este conmigo aunque volvamos a ser sus esclavas… sé que él me ha amado desde que lo conocí.

Destiny: Ese mounstro solo nos ha usado

Dead: Lo dices porque siempre te usaba a su gusto. Por eso te tengo envidia

Al pronunciar esta palabra apareció Dania, una de las hermanas Shinigamis que representa a la envidia.

Dania: Alguien me llamo.

Dead: nadie te llamo.

Destiny: Uh... que horrible

Nota final: Bueno este cap. fue más corto que los anteriores pero, estas almas de la muerte van a influenciar en toda la historia, pero solo saldrán por ahora en este cap. porque su aparición oficial saldrá más adelante. Bye-bee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Watashi wo Aishiteru**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Me enamoré?**

Nota Principal: Hola soy Konata_chan o también naomi1755, en esta historia aparecerá un nuevo personaje que NO es el mismo de Tsubasa Chronicle, solo tienen el mismo nombre. NO es el mismo personaje así que no se confundan ;)

En Hong Kong.

Una de las hermanas de Shaoran se acercó muy preocupada hacia su madre.

Fanren: Madre

Madre: ¿Qué sucede Fanren?

Fanren: Ya me voy a mi casa.

Madre: Esta bien.

Fanren: Pero tengo que decirte algo antes de irme.

Madre: De que se trata.

Fanren: De mi hermano.

Madre (shock): ¿Q-Qué ocurre con tu hermano?

Fanren: Saldrá muy pronto.

Madre: Eso no es posible, le dieron cadena perpetua

Fanren (llora): ¡L-Lo sé! Cometí un gran error.

Madre: ¡Qué has hecho Fanren!

Fanren: Él me dijo que no soportaba vivir ahí.

Madre: Él ha asesinado a mucha gente

Fanren: Lo siento mucho, me dio mucha lastima. Él es joven y su vida ha estado llena de sufrimiento.

Madre: El destino lo decidió así

Fanren: Creo que me he equivocado

Madre: Uh… -suspira-

Fanren: Aún falta mucho pero… su condena ha sido cortada.

Madre: Debemos avisarle a Shaoran.

En ese instante apareció el gentil mayordomo Wei

Wei: Creo que no deberían molestar al joven Shaoran, él es muy feliz en Japón

Madre: Wei, creo que no deberías meterte en asuntos como este.

Wei: Lo siento señora era inevitable, yo quiero mucho al joven

Madre: Ah… -suspira- por favor, necesito estar sola para meditar esto.

Wei: Como usted diga señora

Fanren: Por favor perdóname Madre.

Madre: Yo te responderé eso después.

En Japón, nuestros amigos habían ido a un club privado invitados por Tomoyo quien era socia ahí.

Sakura: Shaoran!

_Shaoran: "El bikini que usa Sakura le queda tan bien… se ven tan sensual, ¿e-espera que estoy diciendo? ¡Yo no hablo así!"_

Sakura: Que te ocurre Shaoran porque tu cara esta roja.

Shaoran (sonrojado): P-Por nada.

Sakura (sonrojada): Esto…. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Shaoran: D-Dime

Sakura (roja): ¿Haces ejercicio seguido?

Shaoran (rojo): Uh… ¿po-porque me preguntas eso?

Sakura (extremadamente roja): Porque tus músculos están marcados –agacha la mirada-

Shaoran (sonrojado): P-Pues si… si hacía mucho ejercicio en Hong Kong

En la sombra de una sombrilla estaban Tomoyo junto con Naoko y la pareja de Chiharu y Takashi.

Tomoyo: Son tan tiernos…

Naoko: Si…

Tomoyo: Tu quisieras estar en una situación así con…

Naoko (roja): ¡N-No es verdad!

Chiharu: Deberías ser igual a Shaoran.

Takashi: Uh?

Takashi: ¿Que estás diciendo?

Chiharu: Nada…

Tomoyo luego de fastidiar a Naoko volteo la mirada y vio al otro lado de la piscina a un hombre alto, joven, de cabellera larga y negra con hermosos ojos rojos… pero estos ojos no eran normales, te encantaban con solo mirarlos.

Naoko: Que ocurre Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo (sonrojada). A-Ahora vuelvo…

Chiharu: ¿A dónde va Tomoyo?

Naoko: N-No tengo idea

Mientras Tomoyo caminaba hacia ese hombre como si estuviese poseída, su amiga Sakura la detuvo

Sakura: ¿A dónde vas Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Permiso…

Shaoran: Tomoyo-chan…

Todos miraban incrédulos a Tomoyo que nunca había puesto una expresión en su rostro como la que había puesto.

Cada vez se acercaba más… y más hasta que llego a pararse en frente de ese hombre

Tomoyo (sonrojada): H-Hola…

Kurogane: Hola.

Tomoyo: ¿C-Como estas?

Kurogane: Muy bien ¿y tú?

Tomoyo: Uh… n-no sé qué decir.

Kurogane: ¿A que te refieres?

Tomoyo: Esto… yo no sé porque me acerque a ti.

Kurogane: Tal vez fue algo inevitable…

Tomoyo: Si… y ¿cómo te llamas?

Kurogane: Kurogane… Kurogane Sasaki

Tomoyo Mucho gusto, yo soy…

Kurogane: Eres la Duquesa del J-Pop. Es imposible no reconocerte.

Tomoyo (roja): Uh… ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Kurogane: No soy tan tonto como las demás personas, me doy cuenta de las cosas muy fácilmente.

Tomoyo: Impresionante… ¿e-entonces has escuchado mi música? –sonroja-

Kurogane: Claro, y me gusta mucho. Me encanta tu trabajo

Tomoyo: A mí también me gusta mucho…

Dirigiéndose ahí apareció una muchacha de rostro muy parecido a la del chico y se quedó en shock al ver a su hermano hablando con una chica. Su nombre era Kagime Sasaki.

Kagime: Onii-chan… ¿con una chica?

Kagime: Naa… eso es imposible.

Volviendo al lugar donde estaban nuestros amigos, estos no dejaban de mirar a Tomoyo hablar con un hombre que jamás habían visto.

Sakura: Nunca había visto a Tomoyo con esa cara.

Shaoran: Yo tampoco.

Naoko: ¿Quién será ese hombre?

Chiharu: ¿No piensas decir nada?

Takashi: ¿Que puedo decir yo?

Chiharu: No tienes remedio.

Takashi: ¿Qué cosa? De seguro a Tomoyo le agrada ese chico y por eso se le acerco.

Sakura: Takashi-kun tiene razón.

Shaoran: (este hombre no es normal, no lo siento como un humano común y corriente)

Naoko: No parece de nuestra edad, parece de universidad.

Chiharu: Parece de 20 o 21 años.

Takashi: Ella recién va cumplir 18 años al igual que todos.

En Inglaterra.

Yuuko: Pero que he hecho…

Eriol: Que pasa Yuuko?

Yuuko: Acabo de comprender… que tan peligroso era ese poder.

Eriol: No estás diciendo que…

Yuuko: Si… deje que se vaya siendo una experta

Eriol: ¡Que has hecho!

Yuuko: Lo comprendí demasiado tarde.

Eriol: Mierda… ahora que haremos.

Yuuko: En la mayoría de pare esta es tu Culpa.

Eriol: Uh? Yo no la deje escapar.

Yuuko: Clow creo estas almas malignas pensando que harían el bien. Y después de tantos años han despertado.

Eriol: ¡Pero yo te advertí! Te dije que era peligroso.

Yuuko: No importa lo que digas nada va cambiar el destino, esos niños han nacido para sufrir, cada uno de ellos.

En la sala apareció el pequeño Kero

Kero: Eriol! Spick ya me conto todo, pero que han hecho los dos.

Yuuko: ¿Kero?

Kero: Como que esto afectará a Sakurita!

Eriol: L-Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada.

Kero: Que ocurre con la mocosa, por primera vez sentí una presencia en su cuerpo

Eriol: Es algo difícil de explicar.

Roby: Por favor cálmate Kero

Kero: No me calmare hasta que me digan que le pasara a Sakura!

Roby: De que habla Kero, Eriol!

Kero: Si no piensan decirme iré yo a decirle a Sakura.

Justo cuando el pequeño Kero iba a salir por la ventana de la gran mansión del Mago Clow, Yuuko usando sus poderes cerró violentamente todas las salidas.

Kero: Yuuko-san!

Yuuko: No debemos intervenir en el futuro de esos chicos.

Kero: Grr… ERIOL NO VAS HACER NADA!?

Eriol: Lo siento Keroberos, Yuuko tiene razón

Kero: ¡Porque están haciendo esto!

Yuuko: Tranquilízate, Eriol enviara a alguien más que intentará solucionar este problema.

Kero: Grr… Yuuko-san

Kero se convirtió en Keroberos el guardián y se lanzó encima de Yuuko

Roby: KERO!

Eriol: Yuuko!

Keroberos: Grr… te vas arrepentir

Yuuko: No me asustas para nada, para mi sigues siendo un pequeño peluche.

Keroberos: Si Sakura sufre no te lo perdonare jamás.

Keroberos se acercaba a la cara de Yuuko mostrando sus filudos dientes.

Eriol: Ya fue suficiente Keroberos.

Roby: Por favor intenta calmarte.

Eriol: –toma la mano de Ichihara- Yuuko estas bien?

Yuuko: Si… este peluche no me asusta.

Keroberos: Grrr… Ruaaar…

Keroberos lanzo uno de sus ataques hacia Yuuko quien Eriol logro apartar a tiempo.

Eriol: Kero enloqueciste?

Keroberos: Sakura es una de las personas más importantes para mi y no permitiré que le hagan daño.

Eriol: Kero…

En Japón

Ya era de noche y Tomoyo no dejaba de conversar con ese misterioso chico. Takashi, Chiharu y Naoko ya se habían retirado.

Sakura (bosteza): Uoaaah! Tomoyo no dejado de hablar con ese chico.

Shaoran (gota): Uh… ni siquiera han ido al baño.

Sakura: Pues ya es tarde y Touya me está esperando.

Shaoran: Bueno…

Sakura: HOE! TOMOYO!

Tomoyo: Uh? Que ocurre Sakura?

Sakura: Shaoran y yo ya nos vamos!

Tomoyo: Oh si! Ahí voy espérenme.

Kurogane: Ya te vas.

Tomoyo (sonroja): Uhmm… si… nos vemos pronto.

Kurogane: Me puedes llamar.

Tomoyo (sonrojada): Seguro!

Kurogane: Adios –la besa en la mejilla-

Tomoyo (roja): S-Si…

"_Pensé que nunca experimentaría esto alguna vez… ese chico es para mí… tiene que ser solo para mi…" _

Tomoyo: Ahí voy chicos!

Sakura: MAÑANA Domingo es la convención

Shaoran: Si!

Tomoyo: Entonces nos vemos mañana chicos

Sakura y Shaoran: SI!

Nota final: Hola de nuevo, como dije al principio este chico Kurogane no es el mismo de Tsubasa, (aunque hubiera querido que así sea) además su personalidad no es la misma si se dieron cuenta. Nos vemos en el sgte cap. Bye-bee!


	6. Chapter 6

**Watashi Wo Aishiteru**

**Capítulo 6: Un nuevo amigo**

En Inglaterra

Eriol: Quiero que vayas con ella, Kero ya te hablo de como es.

Spiner: Si, amo Eriol.

Eriol: Recuerda que solamente la cuidaras emocionalmente.

Spiner: Como usted diga amo Eriol.

Eriol: No importa lo que suceda, cuídala.

Kero: Así es, no me decepciones Spin.

Spick: ¿En serio así seria nuestra combinación?

Kero: See… aun no puedo creer que sea más parecido a ti que a mí.

Spick: Es porque soy más influyente que tu

Eriol: Al grano, quiero que la cuide emocionalmente.

Spiner (gota): Amo Eriol, creo que ya debo irme.

Eriol (gota): Oh… si mejor anda.

En Japón:

Chiharu: Oigan, ¿ustedes que van estudiar?

Naoko: Creo que Informática está bien

Sakura: Yo aún no me decido.

Tomoyo: Yo quisiera estudiar derecho.

Chiharu: ¿Derecho? Esa carrera es muy aburrida.

Sakura: Pero creí que estudiarías Administración de empresas

Tomoyo: Si… -gota- pero Kuro-san me dijo que él se entretiene estudiando eso en la universidad.

Naoko: ¿K-Kuro-san?

Tomoyo (roja): A-Ah... ¿l-lo llame así? Jejeje

Naoko: Es el chico de la piscina.

Tomoyo: No me digas nada tú Naoko

Naoko: ¿P-Pero porque?

Tomoyo: Recuerda que te puedo destruir…

Naoko (roja): E-Está bien m-me callo

Chiharu: Hoe, Sakura… te llama Shaoran-kun.

Sakura: A-Ah... d-donde

Las chicas empezaron molestar a Sakura con Shaoran y esta jovencita solo podía sonrojarse, mucho más al acercarse a Shaoran.

Sakura: Shaoran d-dime

Shaoran: He tenido una presencia

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Shaoran: Así es, cada vez está más cerca.

Sakura: P-Pero yo no siento nada.

Shaoran: Sakura… ¿hace cuánto que no usas las cartas?

Sakura: No puedo usarlas.

Shaoran: ¿Pero porque? ¿Se escaparon?

Sakura: Eh… no, creo que no te lo he contado pero… se fusionaron conmigo.

Shaoran: Wow… ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?

Sakura: Cuando fui quinceañera, ocurrió justo luego de abrir el libro de las cartas. Me desmaye luego de ocurrir eso.

Shaoran: Pero no sabes cómo usarlas.

Sakura: No.

Shaoran: ¿Puedes venir a mi casa hoy?

Sakura (roja): Eh?

Shaoran (rojo): E-Espera, no, tu sola no… con Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo: ¿Alguien pronuncio mi nombre?

Sakura y Shaoran (asustados): ¡Ah!

Tomoyo: Porque todos se asustan al verme.

Sakura: N-No es eso Tomoyo…

Shaoran: Nos sorprendiste

Tomoyo: Bueno… entonces porque me mencionaron

Sakura: Shaoran dijo… para ir las dos a su casa.

Tomoyo: No hay problema, o…

Shaoran: ¿Vas a estar ocupada?

Tomoyo: Déjenme ver mi agenda; Después de la escuela tenía una conferencia de prensa…

Sakura: ¿Entonces no podrás?

Tomoyo: No se preocupen, le dire a Sousuke que le diga a John que cancele todo.

Shaoran: Eh… ¿estas segura? Si quieres lo ponemos otro día

Tomoyo: Oh... no nada de eso era para hablar sobre esta chica que está intentando copiarme.

Sakura: ¿Aún siguen con eso?

Tomoyo: Si pero, no hablemos de eso porque me dan ganas de matar a alguien.

Shaoran: Entonces vengan después del almuerzo.

Tomoyo y Sakura: ¡Si!

Pero Tomoyo después de decir esa palabra, su mirada fue desviada hasta el otro lado del patio; y quien estaban ahí eran la pareja ''rarita" conformada por los chicos Angel Sanae y Shizuka Yande. De quien Tomoyo está enamorada de su relación.

Tomoyo: Lo siento chicos, el deber me llama.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Tomoyo: Vean hacia allá… en aquel árbol cerca de la reja.

Sakura (roja): A-Ah… Sane-kun y Yande-san

Shaoran (rojo): S-Sakura… no me digas que son los…

Sakura: Ajá… si son ellos.

Shaoran: ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco porque me hacen ver eso! Encima es real.

Sakura: Shaoran, c-cálmate…

Tomoyo: No... Déjalo –llora- él es homofóbico Buu…

En ese instante en el que discutían se les acerco un joven de pelo naranja e al parecer Tomoyo conocía muy bien: Su nombre era Sousuke Amane, estudiante ingles de intercambio.

Sousuke: ¡Hoe! ¡Tomoyo-hime-sama!

Tomoyo: Eh? Sousuke-kun!

Shaoran: ¿Quién es él?

Sakura: Es el ayudante de Tomoyo, se llama Sousuke Amane

Shaoran: Ah… ya recuerdo, Tomoyo-chan lo menciono una vez

Sousuke: ¿Disculpa te interrumpo de algo importante?

Tomoyo: Claro que no, es más…. Quiero presentarte a mis amigos. Sakura y Shaoran.

Sakura: Mucho Gusto soy Kinomoto Sakura.

Sousuke: Mucho gusto soy Amane Sousuke

Shaoran: Hola, un gusto

Sousuke: El gusto es mío… Shaoran-kun

Shaoran (sonroja): (este chico… me recuerda al tarado de Hiiragizawa, solo le falta el color de pelo y seria idéntico. Espero que no sea tan "gentil" como el)

Shaoran: Si… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre´?

Sousuke: Tomoyo-hime-sama me ha hablado de ustedes y los demás chicos.

Sakura: Espero volver a conversar contigo otra vez.

Sousuke: Por supuesto ser todo un honor hablar con ustedes 2

Shaoran: Uhm….

Sousuke: Me miras como si me conocieras de mucho tiempo.

Shaoran: Pues así me siento.

Sousuke: Jejeje nos vemos en otra ocasión

Sakura: ¡Sí! Bye

Shaoran: Si… adiós

Tomoyo: Bueno tenemos que ir a clase

Sakura: Vamos Shaoran?

Shaoran: Oh si, vamos

En la tarde en un lugar incierto de Akihabara.

Naoko: Estoy tan nerviosa, es la primera vez que voy a un maid café. Espero que no haiga muchos chicos.

Al estar llegando, ya muy cerca del lugar; Naoko se imaginaba un maid café lleno de pervertidos y maids "kitsunes" vestidas de nekos y de inus. Un mundo pervertido para una pequeña niña inocente como ella.

Hasta que llego y dos chicas la sorprendieron en la entrada: ellas eran Kagime Sasaki y Hanato Kobato

Kobato y Kagime: ¡BIENVENIDA!

Naoko: Ah…

La jovencita vio las instalaciones del lugar y simplemente quedo encantada, había chicos y chicas otakus conversando, mirando, leyendo y comentando animes y mangas. Un mundo ideal para Naoko.

Naoko: Woah! Qué lindo lugar

Kobato: Bienvenida Ama

Kagime: Espero que se sienta a gusto con este café

Naoko: Muchas Gracias.

Naoko entro al lugar, conoció a un grupo de chicas otakus y otros chicos.

Pasaron ya 2 horas y poco a poco sus amigos se iban… pero algo horrorizo a Naoko, entro Sousuke a ese Maid café.

Naoko (roja): Ah…. (Mierda, estoy jodida)

Amane se acercaba, que estaba diciendo parecía que se iba sentar a mi mesa. Estaba a punto de morir hasta que… nop, no vino hacia mí. Entro a la cocina del fondo. Supongo que conocerá a alguien de este maid… o ¡tal vez! su querida novia es una de las maids…

Pero mis pensamientos murieron hasta que sorpresivamente sentí a alguien a mi costado. Lo único que pude hacer al reaccionar fue, quitarme los lentes rápidamente.

Sousuke: Hola…

Naoko (extremadamente roja): H-Hola

Sousuke: ¿Eres nueva por aquí? No te había visto antes.

Naoko: ¿Eh? S-si es la primera vez que estoy por aquí.

Sousuke: Oye… ¿no te conozco?

Naoko (roja): ¡¿EH!? ¿C-Conocerme?

Sousuke: Si… ¿no estabas en la venta de entradas para la convención de anime, manga y j-music?

Naoko: Fiuuu… si claro debe ser eso.

Sousuke: Soy Amane Sousuke, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Naoko: (Mierda, ¡inventa un nombre! ¡Rápido!) Mi nombre es Veronica.

Sousuke: Veronica… que lindo nombre.

Naoko. M-Muchas gracias…

Sousuke: ¿Que manga estás leyendo eh?

Naoko: Oh… no es un manga es una novela ligera. Es S*kura P*t N* Ka*ojo

Sousuke: Ah… ¿sacaron en anime esa novela verdad?

Naoko: Si… estuvo muy buena la serie.

Sousuke: A mí también me encanta ese anime, es muy gracioso.

Naoko: Que bueno.

"_Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba saliendo perfecto, aparece la pinche maid pidiendo el pago de la cuenta."_

Kobato: Seria 4 yenes con 50

Naoko: Oh si…

Sousuke: No le des nada, yo invito.

Kobato: La conoces Sousuke-kun

Sousuke: Si Kobato-chan puedes irte.

Kobato: Esta bien

Naoko: Disculpa, creo que yo debí pagar.

Sousuke: No hay problema, conozco a la dueña de este maid café

Naoko: ¿Y tú vienes todos los días?

Sousuke: ¡Claro! Aquí trabaja mi novia.

Naoko: (lo suponía) Oh… g-genial.

En la casa de Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Las cartitas Sakura de seguro están en el pelo de Sakura… por eso esta tan largo.

Sakura (gota): N-No creo que estén ahí Tomoyo

Shaoran: Se ha fusionado con su alma Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo: Oh… Okay

Shaoran: S-Siento de nuevo esa presencia.

Sakura: Ahora lo siento… creo que… ES LA PRESENCIA DE KERO

Shaoran: Kero, pero dijo que pasarían muchos años cuando regrese.

Sakura: Espera ahora parece el de Spinel.

Shaoran: Me estoy confundiendo.

Tomoyo: OH miren que es eso

Sakura: ¿Uh?

De la nada, en el techo del cuarto apareció un balón con la cara de Kero por un lado y la otra mitad tenía el rostro de Spinel. En ese instante exploto encima de la cabeza de Tomoyo. De esa pelota salio una criatura blanca con cierto parecido de una liebre con una extraña joya en el rostro de esta criatura. Era Soel o mejor Dicho Mokona Blanca

Mokona: ¡Puu!

Tomoyo. Kyaaaa! Que linda cosita

Al salir este pequeñín salio expulsado directamente a la cara de Shaoran

Shaoran: Unmm!

Sakura (gota): HOE… Shaoran…

De los pequeños trozos de pelota que quedaban salio una pequeña criatura, que tenía la misma cola y alas de Kero y el mismo torso de Spinel, su nombre completo es Spineros la combinación mágica y emocional que tienen Kero y "Spick"

Sakura: Ah….

Spiner: Quien de ustedes es Sakura.

Shaoran (molesto): Oye, ¿que acaso tengo cara de chica?

Spiner: Lo siento, la próxima pregunto.

Sakura: ¿Quién eres tú?

Spiner: Buenas tardes soy Spiner, tu nuevo guardián

Mokona: Y yo soy Mokona y soy una Mokona

Sakura: ¿Mi nuevo guardián? Pero porque… ya recuperé todas las cartas y por eso Kero se fue con Eriol

Spiner: Lo siento Sakura-chan, Eriol me pidió que no diga nada

Sakura: Pero… si eres mi guardián… ¿me deberías cuidar de algo no?

Spiner: Pues si, en realidad no conozco muy bien a la humanidad y no sé cómo se comportan

Shaoran: Eriol te creo

Spiner: Lo siento no puedo hablar con usted sin el consentimiento de Sakura-chan

Shaoran: ¿Qué?

Tomoyo: Hola y tu quien eres.

Mokona: Yo soy Mokona

Tomoyo: ¿Y de seguro vas a ser el guardián de Shaoran?

Mokona: No, Eriol no envió nada para Shaoran

Shaoran: -gota-

Tomoyo: Entonces, para quien eres tú.

Mokona: ¡Soy para ti!

Tomoyo –la coge y la apachurra- ¡Awww! ¡Si! Qué lindo es Eriol... ¡Me envió esta linda cosita!

Sakura: Y tú te pareces mucho a Spinel

Spiner: Pues soy una combinación emocional como dije al principio

Shaoran: Me puedes explicar…

Spiner: Lo siento necesito permiso para hablar con usted.

Shaoran: Porque nunca me llevo con los peluches.

Spiner: Sakura-chan puedo hablar con este impertinente humano

Sakura (gota): Uh… si quieres.

Spin: Gracias. OYE DEBIL HUMANO VUELVEME A DECIR PELUCHE Y TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA.

Sakura (pálida): Ah…

Shaoran: ¿A quien le has dicho débil?

Spiner: Te recomiendo que no te metas conmigo, porque puedo ser peligroso.

Sakura: Eh… Spin… no le hagas nada por favor, él es mi novio.

Spiner: ¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso?

Tomoyo: ¿No sabes que es tener novio o novia?

Mokona: Spin no sabe mucho sobre el comportamiento de los humanos porque fue hace muy poco que lo crearon, pero fue estrictamente creado para proteger a Sakura emocionalmente. Y si ella lo desea también puede ser físico Jejeje

Tomoyo: Oh… que considerado es Eriol.

Spiner: También… no sé si usted quiera… me podría hablar y enseñar más de sus culturas y costumbres.

Sakura (sonroja): Esta bien, lo haré si dejas el usted y me dices tú

Spiner: ¡Si!

Tomoyo: Ya no te pongas así Shaoran, porque Eriol no te envió nada.

Shaoran (rojo): ¡Yo estoy normal! No me pasa nada.

Spiner: Jejeje

Nota Final: La pregunta… ¿por qué Watashi wo Aishiteru? Hola aquí Konata_chan o Naomi 1755 les traje otro cap. Le puse Watashi wo Aishiteru porque... primero ¿saben que significa? En realidad el nombre completo en "Watashi wo Aishiteru anha to wa Sukitte" que significa "Te amo porque te amo" le puse ese nombre dentro de este fic habrá mucho romance y también el "otro" tipo de ROMANCE ewe creo que las perverts me entendieron. En fin conocieron a Sousuke, si el influirá mucho junto con Kurogane. Haber por ahora son 4 parejas pero van a ver aún más. Nos vemos en el sgte. Cap. Bye-bee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Watashi wo Aishiteru**

**Capítulo 7: Poder**

En el instituto de Tomoeda.

Habían pasado 3 semanas, Sousuke ya se había ganado la confianza de Shaoran y Sakura, los tres se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos; hasta lo habían incluido en su grupo mejores amigos.

Shaoran es el que había quedado más unido a él, hasta ya sabían algunas cosas del otro. Su confianza y amistad crecía cada más.

Sousuke: Oye Shaoran-kun, tú me dijiste que lees manga ¿no?

Shaoran: Si ¿por qué?

Sousuke (sonroja): Yo tengo uno aquí.

Shaoran: ¿Y de que género es?

Sousuke: Jejeje mejor míralo u mismo.

Shaoran no sabía nada, no sabía lo que iba leer. Pero al ver solo la tapa del libro se sorprendió o más bien se horrorizo.

Shaoran (rojo): ¡E-Esto es Hentai!

Sousuke: No me digas que nunca lo has leído.

Shaoran: ¡Claro que no! Porque tendría que leerlo.

Sousuke: Que… ¿aún no has tocado a Sakura?

Shaoran (rojo): ¿¡Que!? No, todavía no… recién hace poco regrese de Hong Kong y estoy recuperando toda su confianza… pero no sería capaz de tocarla y hacerle daño.

Sousuke: Bien chamaco perro, bueno vas a leerlo si o no.

Shaoran (rojo). No, toma no lo necesito.

Sousuke: No me lo devuelvas, te lo presto si te animas.

Shaoran: ¡No! Qué tal si alguien entra a mi casa y lo encuentra, me tildarían de pervertido.

Sousuke: Esta bien, luego te vas arrepentir. Tengo que ir a clase, quédatelo… no te tildaran de pervertido si lo guardas bien. Adiós…

Shaoran: E-Espera Sousuke-kun

Amane se fue sin hacer caso al llamado de Shaoran. Lo único que podía hacer Shaoran era ir al gimnasio y guardarlo bien en su casillero, pero él era incapaz de leer un manga erótico

Pero… en otro lugar, se encontraba Meilin, estaba mirando sus manos, incrédula aun sin creer que poseía un poder tan fuerte en su interior.

Meilin: Yuuko-san me dijo que… este poder era capaz de todo. ¿Podrá ser capaz de separar a una pareja? Pero no a una pareja cualquiera a… "ella" y a "el".

S-Siento que… siento que… algo se apodera de mi cuerpo, q-que me está ocurriendo.

En tiempos en los que… el Mago Clow había creado a Keroberos y Yue, sintió que en el futuro iba haber caos y él no quería que ocurriese eso. Así que decidió hacer algo muy peligroso; quería crear representaciones de los peores pecados y las causas de sufrimiento: La Muerte, El Destino, La Lujuria, La Envidia y la infidelidad… que mejor decidió llamarla Discordia. Al crear estos seres, no pudo controlarlos y se esparcieron por todo el mundo, entrando a cuerpos mortales y poniéndose en forma humana. Para su suerte, estas almas estuvieron dormidas por más de 200 años, pero ya que Meilin; La reencarnación de la Discordia, ha revivido su poder estos seres irán despertando poco a poco y de inmediato buscaran a personas de corazones puros y reencarnaran en ellos… aunque 3 de 4 ya están en la dimensión de la muerte, donde están intentando buscar un nuevo "padre" ya que Clow no las recibió al igual que Kero y Yue. Cada una lleva un nivel diferente de poder; la menor es Discordia, luego le sigue la Muerte, después Destino, luego Envidia y por ultimo a Lujuria. Aunque Discordia es la menos fuerte, para un humano es todo lo contrario…

Meilin: Siento como… me llena por dentro… es una sensación extraña. Espera, ¿e-esto me afectará en algo? Q-QUE ME VA OCURRIR.

Discordia: Humana, tomare tu débil cuerpo e intentare hacer lo que tu ordenes, ya que ahora soy tu fiel sirvienta, tu ahora eres mi ama y señora.

Meilin (asustada): ¿Q-Quién eres tú?

Discordia: Represento al poder que llevas dentro, que para una humana como tu es demasiado intenso para tenerlo en un cuerpo tan frágil como el tuyo.

Meilin: Muy bien… que es lo que debería hacer.

Discordia: Solo quedarte quieta.

Este espíritu entro violentamente en el cuerpo de Meilin haciendo que a ella le cambiara el color re de los ojos; al igual que ella, solo por un momento.

Meilin: Mmm… me siento normal, solo un poco mareada.

Discordia (voz en su mente): Pues te equivocas… ahora tenemos el control total. Te recomiendo que llames a mis fieles compañeros: Suniest y Cielist. Ellos te protegerán de Eriol o de Yuuko si intentan detenernos. Una vez más.

Meilin (gota): Y que mierda debería decir eh?

Discordia: Solo di lo siguiente:

"_Bestias creadas por Clow, que fueron cruelmente abandonadas, aparezcan ante mí; Infidelity quien las cuido como a su vida mientras podía"_

Meilin sin dudas repitió exactamente todo lo que esta alma le pedía. Después de decir estas palabras; en el suelo apareció el sello muy reconocido del Mago Clow y aparecieron dos bestias de apariencia similar que tenían alas muy parecidas a la de un murciélago gigante. Una tenía una joya negra en la frente y una insignia igual a la de un vampiro, físicamente tenía el pelaje blanco como la nieve y parecía una extraña combinación entre una leona y una pantera. El otro, como había dicho era muy parecido a ella pero se diferenciaba en un corte que tenía en el ojo izquierdo.

Suniest: Ama Infidelity, ¿es usted?

Cielist: Ha escogido un cuerpo humano para reencarnar.

Meilin: Oh si, han venido a protegerme de Clow y Yuuko.

Suniest: D-Dijo Clow!

Cielist: N-No había fallecido.

Meilin: Si pero reencarno en el cuerpo de Eriol y está buscándome junto Yuuko para dormirme por siempre.

Cielist: No se preocupe

Suniest: Haremos lo posible para que no le ocurra nada.

Meilin: Muchas Gracias.

Cielist (sonroja): ¿S-Se siente bien?

Meilin: Si ¿por qué?

Suniest: Es la primera vez que nos da las gracias de algo

Meilin: Ah ¿sí?

Cielist: Me gusta más ahora

Suniest: Si a mí también.

Meilin: Esto… no recuerdo mucho, ustedes no tienen una forma falsa.

Suniest: Pero usted dijo que las odiaba.

Cielist: Y nos prohibió que lo hiciéramos.

Meilin: Pues háganlo porque ocupan demasiado espacio.

Cielist y Suniest (gota): Uh… si

Las dos bestias se convirtieron en dos pequeños peluches con alitas de murciélagos.

Meilin: Me recuerdan al peluche de Kero

Sun: ¿Kero?

Ciel: ¿Kero?

Meilin: Esto… ¿hace cuánto fueron creados?

Sun: Más de 100 años

Meilin: Ok… entonces ¿no saben quién es Kero-chan?

Ciel: No tengo idea

Sun: Yo tampoco.

Meilin: Esta bien, no hagan mucho ruido ok? Tengo que cocinar…

Sun: Eh… ama disculpe.

Meilin: Uh… ¿qué ocurre?

Sun: Cuando daremos nuestro primer ataque.

Meilin: Cuando yo se los diga ¿entendieron?

Ciel: Esta bien

Sun: Uhmm…

Sun: Bueno… creo que aprendió algunos modales solamente

Ciel (gota): Si… así parece.

En Japón.

Sakura: ¿Y de que hablaron tú y Sousuke-kun?

Shaoran (rojo): ¿Hablar? ¿Yo? ¿Yo no he hablado de nada?

Sakura: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sousuke-kun te dijo algo "raro"?

Shaoran: ¿A-A que te refieres con raro?

Sakura (sonrojada): O-Olvídalo –susurra- Tomoyo me ha lavado el cerebro

Shaoran: ¿Dijiste algo?

Sakura: No dije nada…

Mientras tenían una incómoda conversación afuera de su salón, de él salio corriendo Chiharu siendo perseguida por Takashi.

Shaoran: Que le ocurre a Chiharu-san?

Sakura: No lo sé

Tomoyo: Sakura!

Sakura: Que pasa Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Yamazaki, lo hizo de nuevo.

Sakura: Uh… ¿¡Ahora que hizo!?

Shaoran: Que pasa Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo: Yamazaki le dijo a Chiharu que no iría a su recital.

Shaoran: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Iré a hablar con ella. Shaoran podrías encargarte de Takashi por favor

Shaoran: Si Claro.

Tomoyo: Dense prisa… el descanso terminara pronto.

A lo lejos, al otro lado del patio estaban Takashi y Chiharu peleando como siempre.

Chiharu (llorando): Sabes cuánto me he esforzado por tener el protagónico! Eh?

Takashi: Tengo otros planes

Chiharu: ¿¡Qué es más importante que yo!?

Takashi: Por favor cálmate…

Chiharu: ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! ¡Respóndeme Takashi!

Takashi: Tienes que entenderme, va ser con el mejor…

Chiharu: ¿Es por tu kudan? ¿¡Es por esa basura!? Solo por esa porquería no iras. Estás loco

Takashi: ¡Chiharu, esto es importante para mí! ¿Porque piensas solamente en ti?

Chiharu (llora): ¿Qué paso… que paso con el Takashi Yamazaki del que me enamore eh?

Takashi: Chiharu…

Chiharu: Ya nada tiene sentido sabes…

Sakura: ¡Chiharu!

Shaoran: ¡Takashi!

Chiharu: Sakura…

Takashi: ¿Shaoran?

Sakura: Por favor ven conmigo ahora

Chiharu: Pero…

Takashi: Estoy conversando con ella.

Shaoran: Takashi… tú te quedas

Takashi: Eh?

Sakura se llevó a Chiharu hasta su salón, mientras Shaoran sostenía a Takashi para que no las siga

Shaoran: Amigo… has cambiado mucho…

Takashi: Uff… porque todos dicen tal disparate.

Shaoran: No es ningún disparate

Takashi: …

Shaoran: Debes cambiar, debes volver a ser el gracioso y mentiroso Takashi de antes.

Takashi: Shaoran… ya no soy un niño

Shaoran: Has crecido como un árbol torcido, estas todo el día amargo. ¿Porque?

Takashi: Segura Sakura te conto… soy experto usando Kudan y mi nivel es 8 ¿sabes lo que un peleador de kudan daría por tener mi nivel y poder controlarlo?

Shaoran: Pues no… no lo sé… pero por culpa de esa cosa estás perdiendo al amor de tu vida.

Takashi: Shaoran…

En el salón de clases.

Chiharu: Ya no lo reconozco… no es el mismo

Sakura: Que ibas a hacer antes de que te interrumpiera.

Chiharu: Terminar con el…

Sakura: Sé que por dentro tú no quieres hacer eso…

Chiharu (llora): No… no quiero

Sakura: Porque…

Chiharu: Porque lo amo y no quiero perderlo… pero él se comporta muy feo conmigo y pareciese que ya no me quiere.

Sakura: Sabes Chiharu… cuando estábamos en la secundaria, Shaoran se volvió muy frio por un corto tiempo; me dijo que era porque tenía problemas en su casa. Lo único que podía hacer yo es apoyarlo sin nada a cambio.

Chiharu: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura: Bueno… me refiero a que aunque el parecía no aceptar mi apoyo yo seguía apoyándolo porque sabía que por dentro él lo aceptaba. Takashi seguro está perdiendo sus batallas… por eso está tan amargado. Deberías conversar seriamente con el…

Chiharu: Sakura… -la abraza- Thank you...

Sakura (sonroja): Oh… d-de nada

En el patio

Takashi: Entonces… ¿debería cancelar mi batalla?

Shaoran: Lo vas hacer, si realmente la amas… deberías hacerlo

Takashi: Ah… -suspira- está bien… lo hare

Shaoran: Suerte amigo

Takashi: Gracias Shaoran…

Shaoran: De nada.

Takashi: Si necesitas un favor… no dudes en pedírmelo.

Shaoran: Uh… si claro no te preocupes.

Nota final: Se revelaron nuevas cosas. Hola soy Konata_chan o naomi1755 y les traje el cap. 7 de Watashi wo Aishiteru: una historia de amor y magia. Como habrán leído la pareja estrella de este capítulo son más y nada menos que Chiharu y Takashi que durante los pocos capítulos que he tenido han estado peleando, peor que en la serie original Card Captor; me siento identificada con la personalidad que le puse a Chiharu. Bueno les adelanto un poco del sgte. Cap. Tomoyo será la protagonista y no tiene que ver son su relación sino con algo mágico. Nos vemos Bye-bee!


End file.
